


Snow Halation

by the1andonlyjes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is scary for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Halation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Snow fell over the streets of Tokyo, lightly dusting pavement and winter coats. The crisp wind stung as it blew. Still, it made the night more magical, adding to the spirit of the season. Christmas lights shone brightly and crowds still moved about. Among the crowds were Minako and Rei, who were getting some shopping done. The two stopped in front of a store window to see something on display. 

“I’m telling you, Rei, Usagi would love that candy bouquet.”

Minako had spotted an extremely large arrangement of candy. Various sizes, shapes, and colors adorned a gigantic basket. It was gaudy at best, but Minako felt that it suited their friend.

“Mina, it’s a little extravagant,” Rei said with distaste on her tongue.

For the same reason Minako had loved the potential gift, Rei had obtained an aversion to it. Rei had wanted to buy their friends tasteful, classic presents, not gifts that were almost comical. After all, it was their first Christmas together as a team.

“This is Usagi we’re talking about. Knowing her, she’d be forever grateful.”

At that, Minako opened the door and walked in. Rei sighed heavily as she followed the other girl inside the store. Shopping bags in tow, the two browsed until they finally came across the exact item that was on display. Rei’s eyes widened at how flashy it was upon closer inspection. Her eyes stayed widened as she looked over at Minako. The girl could very much sense the other’s fear and chuckled, patting her shoulder in reassurance. 

“Relax. If it makes you feel better, I’ll buy this and you can get her something that’s more toned down,” she offered, smiling as she picked up the basket. 

She did have a point. What Minako bought didn’t have to be any of Rei’s business. 

“Besides, nothing is too extravagant for our future queen.”

Something about those words struck a cord inside Rei, placing her into deep thought. 

Future.

Queen.

They made her think about how much had happened within the past year. She learned of her destiny and past life, made friends with wonderful girls, and learned a little bit about what awaited her in the future. It honestly scared Rei to realize how fast things had changed. It was the reason why Rei wanted “safe” gifts for her friends. She didn’t want to screw up the best relationships she ever had. The year before, Rei had both given and received obligation gifts and spent the holidays with her grandfather until he fell asleep. This year, she had plans, including a sleepover at her house. 

She broke out of her train of thought as Minako walked over with her purchase. 

“Come on! We still have more stuff to buy!”

The snow had stopped by the time they got outside. Shopping bags crinkled and cracked as the girls walked into the cold, winter evening. Minako talked, going on about some idol show she watched the night before. Rei kept quiet, mulling over remaining thoughts. Jumbling up, a chaotic loop in her mind was created. Her life now, the way it was, and her future were all subjected to lengthy inner turmoil. It was like a trance was broken when Minako’s hand suddenly flew in front of her face. 

“Rei? Hello!? Are you there?”

“Ah, sorry, Mina. That was really rude of me.”

“It’s no problem. Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Seriously, Rei. You look a little spaced out.”

Rei stopped walking as she heard Minako’s concern. The other girl looked at her expectantly, but Rei couldn’t form the words. She took Rei’s hand suddenly, gripping it as she spoke. 

“Come along. Let’s chill somewhere quiet.”

Both girls ended up in a park. Rei sat on a bench as Minako got hot drinks nearby. Her heart pattered about inside her chest. Talking openly about feelings wasn’t her strong point. Still, she felt like someone had to know what was going on in her mind. It wasn’t only recently that various thoughts filled her head.

A styrofoam cup appeared in front of her. It smelled like hot chocolate. Minako set her own drink on the bench and smoothed her skirt under her before sitting down. She blew lightly on her drink as she turned towards Rei.

“Okay, speak to me,” she requested with her full attention on Rei.

She didn’t know what to say exactly.

“Uh, well, have you thought about everything?”

“Everything?” Minako looked confused.

“Like everything that’s happened so far. Out past, duties, and future have clear details, but I still can’t wrap my head around them.”

Minako sat back and took a sip of her drink, wincing slightly at the temperature.

“Of course I have.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve done this duty longer than you have, so I’m more used to it, but everything else scares the crap out of me.”

“Wow. I didn’t think anything scared you, Mina.”

The thought of anything scaring Minako was baffling to Rei. She was so cheerful and strong all the time. 

“I know, I can put up a pretty strong front when the occasion arises,” Minako smiled at Rei and tilted her head to ask a question in return.

“Are you scared, Rei?”

She remained silent for a moment before speaking.

“I’m terrified.”

Rei didn’t want to lose her composure or her reputation for being poised. However, those two words created a sentence that lifted and enormous weight off her chest. She was terrified and proud that she admitted it.

Rustling clothing alerted her that Minako shifted closer. She moved in, putting her arm around her. Minako smelled sweet, like vanilla and candy. Heat emitted off her body, giving small warmth to the cold winter night. Rei didn’t know what to do besides lean into the hug. Nothing had changed in those five seconds. Rei still had her worries and fears, but somehow she felt better about them. 

“Trust me. You’re not alone, Rei. As long as I’m around, you’ll never be alone,” Minako whispered into her hair.

“Thanks, Mina. I’m really glad that I met you.”

Physical affection wasn’t typical for Rei, but she allowed herself the luxury. She allowed herself to sit silently against the other girl’s body. They didn’t speak or leave the comfort of the bench. They simply sat in their comfortable silence, letting the crisp breeze hit them.

There was something magical about the way the snow began to fall again. Reality didn’t falter in Minako’s embrace, but it seemed to stop, if only for a moment. The girls turned towards one another, pressing their foreheads against each other. Something profound passed through them and for that time, perfect presents and the inevitability of the future did not matter.

They simply had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know Christmas is over, but that doesn't mean fanfic is. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Too fast paced, too slow, out of character? Let me know for future fics. Thank you for reading and have wonderful winter holidays!


End file.
